Uncertainty
by Lucario580
Summary: Bolt is unsure whether or not if he's developed feelings for a certain black cat. Can he really love her and can Mittens return his feelings? Read to find out. Takes place two months after the movie. Rated T for language and for suggestive themes.
1. Confliction

Bolt: Uncertainty

Chapter 1: Confliction

Disclaimer: I do not own Bolt or any of its characters. Disney does.

Bolt laid on the porch of Penny's house as he felt the relaxing breeze of the night. _No way. _He thought to himself._ There's just no way. _He laid his head on his paw, watching the grass dance with the wind. _How can I even think that? _He sighed heavily. _I'm a dog, and she..she's a cat. What's wrong with me? _For the past two months, he had been living with Penny and her mother, along with Mittens and Rhino.

He and Mittens have been even closer friends than ever before. However, for the past week, he felt as if there was something more to be said than that. Was it love? Could he truly love her? He couldn't tell if it was or if he even had feelings for her. He sighed and sat up gazing at the stars. A few seconds later, he heard something behind him, but didn't bother to see what it was.

"Bolt?" called a voice

Bolt turned around to see none other than Mittens behind him. "Hey Mittens." responded Bolt, refusing to meet her gaze. "How are you?"

"Other than the fact that I had to get away from that geek Rhino, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She said while smiling.

He slightly chuckled at the remark. "That's good." said Bolt in a saddened voice still refusing to make eye contact.

Mittens smile died and turned into a concerned expression. "What's wrong Bolt?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just..." He sighed heavily. "Thinking."

Mittens walked up to him and sat next to him. She met his gaze, but quickly lost it. "Seriously Bolt, what's wrong?" She was concerned for him. She hadn't seen him this depressed since he thought Penny loved another dog.

Bolt sighed again and met her gaze once more. He was reluctant to give her an answer. "I don't know Mittens. I just don't know."

Mittens sighed and laid her head on Bolt's chest.

A large blush appeared on Bolt's face. "Mi-Mittens? Wha-what are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm making sure my super dog is okay! Is there something wrong with that?"

Bolt's blush deepened even more at her last statement. "N-no, not at all. Thank you." He sat there letting Mittens rest her head on his chest. He was actually enjoying the feeling of her being close to him. He enjoyed the way her head fit perfectly in his chest. It felt nice, and he didn't want to stop.

She lifted her head off his chest and faced him. "Anytime Bolt." She stretched a bit while saying, "It's late Bolt. I'm going to bed, you should do the same. Goodnight."

Bolt nodded. "Okay, I'm going stay out here for a few more minutes. Goodnight Mittens!" He watched Mittens walk in through the doggy door. He laid back down, resting his head on his paw. _Wow that felt... nice. I actually enjoyed her cuddling up to me. I-I guess I really do love her, but how? _Bolt walked into the house, with his paws pressing on the cold tile floor.

He passed by Rhino, whom was watching "The Empire Strikes Back." Bolt rolled his eyes. _Doesn't that hamster ever stop watching the "Magic Box?" Oh well. _He walked into his room where He, Penny, and Mittens slept. The room was already dark. He found Penny and Mittens sleeping soundly next to one another. A smile grew on Bolt's face. _They both look so cute when they sleep._ Bolt jumped onto the bed by Penny. He circled on the bed a few times before finding a spot he would lay at. Once he found his spot, he began to ponder on his thoughts. _I-I truly do love her. _He stared at the black cat whom was resting peacefully_. But how and why do I feel this way about her? _Bolt sighed once more._ Whatever, I'll figure it out tomorrow. _He laid his head on Penny's shoulder and immediately dozed off.

Well chapter one is complete. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll have chapter 2 up by Friday or Saturday. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Reassurance

Chapter 2: Reassurance

Disclaimer: I do not own Bolt or any of its characters. Disney does.

Bolt awoke from his slumber due to the fact that rays of sunlight kept striking him. He looked around the room, finding that Mittens and Penny were gone. He then looked at Penny's alarm clock. It read, 9:30 A.M. He began to stretch his paws. _9:30 A.M. huh? That means Penny's at school, and Mittens... _He continued to look around the room, finding no sign of the cat. W_here is Mittens? _Bolt asked himself. He simply shrugged and jumped off the bed. He stepped out of Penny's room, and was greeted with something that made him burst into hysterics. He found Rhino asleep on the couch, cuddling the remote. _Wow, I don't know what I can make of that! It's sad, hilarious, and disturbing all at the same time! Mittens was right, he __**is **__a geek._

Bolt continued to walk throughout the house until he reached the kitchen. There he saw Penny's mom washing dishes, and found Mittens in the kitchen as well. After he saw her, he quickly retreated from the scene, feeling his racing heart pound in his chest. A faint blush snuck its way onto his face. _Why? _He asked himself._ Why do I feel this way about her? What do I see in her? _He began to ponder on his thoughts once more, trying to solve the answer to his questions. After a while, he came to realize that he loved everything about her. Her cute sarcastic attitude, her form, her beautiful green eyes, etc. There wasn't anything about her he didn't love. To him, she meant the world.

Bolt sighed and walked off. He was scared that if he stayed around, Mittens would confront him at his weakest. _As much as I love her, I just can't face her right now. I'm not ready. Not yet. _He reached the couch finding that Rhino was missing. Not that he cared at the time, he just wanted time to think. He jumped onto the couch and laid down. He rested his head on one of the couch's soft cushions. _What am I going to do about this? _He thought. _How can I tell I cat that I love her? It'd seem awkward... wouldn't it?_

Bolt continued his train of thought with his mind on the sarcastic cat. He couldn't stop thinking of her. How much he loved her, their journey together, these past two months together. Bolt sighed heavily, but then he heard something behind him. His ears perked up, he spun his head around to find Rhino directly behind him.

"Morning Bolt!" called Rhino as he grabbed the remote.

"Hey Rhino." said bolt in a stressed tone. He didn't feel like talking.

Rhino looked at Bolt's troubled mug. "Hey, what's wrong Bolt?" he asked setting down the remote, concerned about his friend.

Bolt looked away and responded with, "It's nothing Rhino, besides I doubt you'd understand." He stared back at the hamster. He had no change in his expression. "And even if you did, you'd think it's dumb."

Rhino stared at the dog, eyes half shut. "Bolt, I understand a lot. You do realize that, right? I can scientifically prove and disprove things in 'Star Wars' for crying out loud! And I've seen 'Batman and Robin', so whatever you have to say can't be any dumber than that!" said Rhino rolling his eyes. "So, you can tell me, if you still want to."

He sighed heavily. "I might as well. I need this weight off my chest." he said.

"Well get on with it already!" snapped Rhino being his impatient self.

Bolt felt sweat drops coming off his neck. He knew what he was about to say, might humiliate him. "Rhino, I-I'm..." He felt his heartbeat speed up. He looked away from Rhino. "I'm in love with Mittens!" yelled Bolt.

Rhino and Bolt stared at each other in silence for a few seconds. Then Rhino burst out with laughter and couldn't stop.

Bolt looked away from Rhino, trying to hide his embarrassed face. _Great, the only person I can trust with this, is laughing his damn head off! _

Rhino continued his laugher for another two minutes. He finally got up, wiping his tears from his eyes. "Good one Bolt! You actually had me there for a minute." he said, still in half laughter.

Bolt stared at Rhino in complete silence, giving him a threatening glare.

"You... really do love her...don't you?" said Rhino realizing what he had done.

The white hound simply nodded.

"I-I'm sorry Bolt. That was wrong of me. Please forgive me." pleaded Rhino.

Bolt sighed. "Why should you be sorry? It's stupid, and I should get laughed at for it." He put his head back down on the cushion. "I should just forget about it."

Rhino ran in front of where Bolt's head was. "Bolt, please don't do that. It was wrong of me to laugh at a friend in need." Rhino scratched the back of his head before saying, "You should tell her."

Bolt's eyes widened at the outrageous idea. "Are you insane?!" yelled Bolt. "There's no way I can do that! Besides, it'd be too awkward for her to handle. There's just no way."

A look of disgust crawled onto Rhino's face. "Bolt?"

"What?" responded Bolt in an annoyed tone, raising his voice.

"Don't you ever say that you can't do anything!" screamed Rhino. "Now who saved Mittens from the pound?" questioned Rhino.

Bolt rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! Not this again!"

Rhino's face grew with even more disgust. He finally yelled, "Who saved her from lifelong solitude Bolt?!"

The white hound sighed. "Me, but I..."

"And who Bolt?" interrupted Rhino. "Who saved Penny from that raging fire that would've consumed her?"

"I did but..."

"You Bolt! You saved them from their despairs. If you can do that, then you can easily confess your feeling to Mittens! You can do anything that you put your mind to, because you are fully awesome!!!" yelled Rhino with excitement.

A confident smile grew on Bolt's face. "Thanks Rhino. Your right if I could do those things, then I can do this!" He sighed once more. "It won't be easy, but I'll do it." He jumped off the couch and began to walk off. He stared back at the hamster one last time with a sinister smile on his face. "I bet you practice those encouragement speeches, seeing of how you love them so much." teased Bolt.

Rhino's face went red with embarrassment. "I unfortunately do, but I'm a geek, what do you expect?" said Rhino trying to keep his cool.

Bolt chuckled at his remark, and continued walking. "Thanks again Rhino." he called out. He left the room, and started seeking the one he loved.

Chapter 2 is finished last. I'm sorry it took a while, I was busy. I thank you for your reviews they help a bit. I've noticed some people saying that Bolt's out of character. It's somewhat true, but you have to look at the situation Bolt's in. He's conflicted. Anyways thank you for reading, and please review!


	3. Cat got your tongue?

Chapter 3: Cat Got Your Tongue?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bolt or any of its characters. Disney does.

Bolt continued to wonder down the hallways of the house, searching for the green eyed cat. At the time, he was having no luck on finding her. _Great! _he thought. _Where on Earth can she be? I mean, how hard is it to find a single cat in a house? _Apparently for him, it was very hard. He searched almost every room including: Penny's room, the kitchen, family room, and the dining room. He even searched outside, and still had no luck. He sighed and almost gave up, but then he realized that he didn't check Penny's mom's room. He was hesitant on going into the room. He knew she was there. _Okay, Bolt. You can do this! You can do this! _Bolt took deep breaths, knowing what he was about to do. He faced his fears, and walked on in.

He entered the room and almost immediately found Mittens. She was on the bed, rolled on her back, licking her paws. "Mittens?" he called out.

Mittens looked down, which would technically be up for her, seeing of how she's upside down. "Oh, hey Bolt!" responded Mittens. She rolled back over and sat on the bed. "What're you up to? Let me guess, running from the evil Styrofoam or trying to find "The Green-Eyed man"?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ha! Ha! Your very funny Mittens!" retaliated Bolt, but couldn't help but laugh.

Mittens shrugged. "Hey, I know I am! After all, I am a degenerate creature of darkness." teased Mittens.

Bolt rolled his eyes, but snickered to himself. He knew what she was referring to.

Mittens jumped off the bed, landing gracefully on all fours. She walked over to Bolt and sat down in front of him. "Anyways, what's up?"

"I came here looking for you. I wanted to talk to you." said Bolt meeting her gaze

Mittens was a little surprised. "Oh, what about?" she asked curiously.

"Well I... um...I wanted to.. tell you something." staggered Bolt trying to find the right words. He lost his gaze with Mittens as a faint blush appeared on his face.

Mittens saw him blushing, and started to grin evilly. "Your blushing Bolt." she said playfully while walking closer to him.

Bolt was wide-eyed, his blush deepened. "Wha-what! N-no I'm not!" denied Bolt backing away from Mittens.

Mittens laughed. "Oh yes you are." She continued to walk towards him, while he tried to back away from her. Mittens enjoyed toying with Bolt like this. She knew it was driving him crazy, so she really wanted to push it. "Awwwww! Is the little puppy scared of me? Why is so hard to talk Bolt? What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

"Mi-Mittens I...I..." Bolt's blush deepened even more when he backed into a wall. He realized he couldn't go anywhere, he was trapped. _Oh no! What can I do? I'm pinned! _He watched Mittens as she sat down in front of him. Bolt could feel his heart race.

"So what did you want to tell me?" asked Mittens.

"Well I... I...." Bolt felt himself heat up. He felt weak. His heart raced a mile a minute. _Do it Bolt! _He told himself. _Tell her! This is your chance!_ He gulped building up the courage to say it. He met her gaze and said, "Mittens, I... I.... I love you!"

Mittens went wide eyed. She froze up, unable to move. She finally managed to look up at Bolt, teary-eyed. "Y-you love me, Bolt? You r-really love me?" she asked, with her voice breaking.

"Yes, I truly love you." said Bolt sincerely

"B-but how? I mean, look at us! You're a dog, and I'm... " she sighed heavily "I'm a cat."

"That doesn't change how I feel about you Mittens! I still love you regardless. You've done so much for me and I've realized how I felt about you. I can't go a day without you! Mittens, I love you!"

"You truly mean that? You care for me...that much?" said Mittens still teary-eyed.

"Yes." said Bolt.

Mittens looked into his eyes. His eyes were serious, they were telling the truth. She jumped into his chest, tears spilling from her jade green eyes. She wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Bolt, you don't know how much that means to me! I love you too!" said Mittens crying in his chest.

Bolt wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He rubbed her back with his paw. They didn't want to let go of one another. They both shed tears of joy in their loving embrace. "I love you Mittens." said Bolt softly, as he pulled her closer.

"I love you too Bolt, just so much." said Mittens, pulling Bolt closer herself.

--

Meanwhile, Rhino was watching the whole thing happen before his eyes. First he saw the confession, and now, he's watching them cuddle. He received tears of joy from the beauty of the scene. _Awwwww! There so cute together ._He thought. _I'm proud of Bolt, he's confessed his feelings to her, and now they love each other._ Rhino walked off back to the couch when he said to himself, "This is fully awesome!!!"

--

Mittens and Bolt released themselves from their embrace, but they couldn't stop staring at one another.

"Bolt..."

"Mittens..."

Mittens walked up to Bolt and rubbed her head against his chest. "Mmmmm! That feels good."

Mittens laughed. "I'm glad you enjoy it, because your mine now."

Bolt chuckled. "That I am." Bolt pulled away and jumped up onto the bed. "Hey Mittens, come on up." demanded Bolt as he laid on his side.

Mittens nodded. "Okay." She jumped on up and laid next to Bolt. She cuddled up to him, and felt Bolt wrap an arm around her, pulling her close. She wrapped her paws around his other paw, and rested her head against his chest. "I love you Bolt." said Mittens as she shut her eyes.

"I love you too Mittens." said Bolt as he shut his eyes. Shortly in no time at all, they fell asleep, happy to be close to one another.

Well that's the end of this story, but before you all panic, there will be a sequel. Just don't expect it for a while. I will again thank you for the reviews. They've helped me build my confidence in making another fanfic. It'll be up sometime next week. Anyways thank you for reading and please remember to review! 


End file.
